


Let it ship

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Music Maestro [2]
Category: All The Fandoms - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Marvel, Rick and Morty, The Hobbit, all media, lotr - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Other, Songfic, based on the beatles, it's apply to everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Let it ship and peace and love on the planet earth





	Let it ship

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by the Beatles, Let it be. 
> 
> Be a nice fandom and don't start ship wars.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------

When I find myself writing a drabble

Mother Kink comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it ship

 

And in my hour of darkness

Angts standing right in front of me

Speaking words of hurt/comfort

Let it ship

 

Let it ship, let it ship, let it ship, let it ship

Maybe is no canon

But let it ship

 

And when the broken-hearted readers

Living in the world agree

I will give it a chance

Let it ship

 

For though they may be crazy there is

Still a chance that they will see

It’s only an opinion

Let it ship

 

Let it ship, let it ship, let it ship, let it ship

Maybe it’s unpopular

but let it ship

 

Let it ship, let it ship, let it ship, let it ship

As Long as is not underage

Let it ship

 

Let it ship, let it ship, let it ship, let it ship

I don’t care if it’s a threesome

Let it ship

 

And when the tag is cloudy

There is still a light that shines on me

Of smut and non consensual

Let it ship

 

I wake up to the sound of fluff

Mother kink comes to me

Another domestic AU

Let it ship

 

Let it ship, let it ship, let it ship, yeah, let it ship

Enemies to friends to lovers

Let it ship

 

Let it ship, let it ship, let it ship, yeah, let it ship

Leave a comment to the author

Let it ship

 

Let it ship, let it ship, let it ship, yeah, let it ship

Maybe it’s unrealistic

But let it ship


End file.
